I remember
by NabaAlizaKhan
Summary: Percy and Annabeth used to best friends. That was until Percy became a gang leader and abandoned his friendship with Annabeth. Now, Annabeth and Percy are sixteen and haven't talked to each other since they were both thirteen. Will Percy and Annabeth become friends again after he comes knocking on her door? Will they be more to just friends? Percabeth. Au


**Chapter 1**

**Annabeth POV:**

The scent of hot chocolate covered the vintage style living room. My parents had gone to my grandmothers house for the weekend but I made an excuse to not go. So here I was, it was getting dark outside and I had nothing to do. So I decided to give myself a tour of my huge mansion while the hot chocolate cooled down a bit. The pictures on the wall brought back memories. I smiled to myself remembering all the good times I had with my family. Just when I thought that was all the pictures in the hallway something caught my attention. I walked towards the picture and my startling grey eyes widened. It was a photo of a boy with messy, black hair and ocean greens eyes with his hand around a little girl with golden blonde curls and grey eyes. That was Percy and me when we were younger. Quickly, I took the picture of the hook and walked back to the living room, I grabbed my cup of hot chocolate. My mind was racing a million miles a minute, all the memories started to hit me like a truck.

I remembered everything. I remember when I first saw your sea green eyes they were kind and inviting. I remember when we were seven, you stood up for me when Clarisse and her friends made fun of me. I remember when we were eight, you told me that you were my best friend underneath the big palm tree. I remember when my parents split up, you were there for me and comforted me. I remember when we were ten, you told me that you will always be by my side when I was going through a hard time. I remember when we went to high school, you changed and never paid attention to me anymore. I remember when one day you told me to meet you underneath the big palm tree, but you never showed up. I remember the next day at school, you wore a black bandana around your head and you were hanging out with the wrong crowd. I remember when I tried to speak to you, the only thing you did was brush me of and I remember that your a gang leader. Just then there was a knock on the door and I snapped out my flashbacks. I rushed to the door to find the last person I ever expected to see.

Percy Jackson, my ex best friend and current gang leader was at my lying down on my doorstep, he was horribly injured. I had no other choice but to help him. Without hesitation, I dragged a very bruised Percy inside my house and rushed to the kitchen to grab a first aid kit. As I applied alcohol on his cuts, he winced at the touch of the cotton ball against his skin. I started to tear up at Percy's state of condition even if he abandoned me when I was twelve, I still cared for him. I decided to grab my phone to call and ambulance when a strong hand stopped me. In shock I looked at Percy, his eyes were pleading me not to call and I tried all my will to not call and at the end I put my phone down. I looked at him, there were cuts and bruises all over his olive skin, he looked exactly like when we smaller. His black was still messy and uncontrollable, it was like it had a mind of his own and his sea green eyes were so beautiful that I felt like drowning in them. I quickly snapped myself out of it. "Percy, tell me what happened?" I asked, my voice was full on concern and worry, it was a bit shaky as well. He started to cough and grasp his neck as he was struggling to breath. "Drug deal…went wrong…gang…beaten up" Percy finally wheezed out. He looked up to see my reaction only to be surprised by the tears flowing down my face. I was actually pretty surprised that I was crying.

Swiftly, Percy placed his soft hands on my face as one by one he wiped away the tears with his thumb. He whispered sooting words in my ear to me until I was sure that I had no more tears left to shed. I missed Percy, who was I kidding, I missed us. Just Percy and I. Slowly, I relaxed on his shoulder as he tugged on my golden blonde curls. Percy's face came towards mine and he leaned his face against the warmth of my cheek. He whispered "I remember that I still love you", he planted a soft kiss on my forehead, that sent a shiver down my spine. Against my forehead I could feel a smile playing on his lips. I could feel his strong arms wrapped around my waist in a protective way. I rested my head his chest and the sound of his heartbeat made me feel sleepy. Percy on the other hand was wide awake. He was played with my curls, tugging on them and wrapping them around his finger. "Go to sleep, Annabeth" he whispered as he kissed my forehead once again. I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was drifting off to sweet dreams. I remember from the first time I saw his messy, raven black hair and sea green orbs, that he was going to be someone special to me.


End file.
